


Irregular romance

by mavocadok



Series: Irregular office [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Lee Taeyong, Teasing, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavocadok/pseuds/mavocadok
Summary: After the night spent together, Jaehyun is sure that he won his employee's heart, but Taeyong turns out to be more stubborn than he thought. And Jaehyun hates rejections.Sequel to Irregular office.English is not my first language. I just really hate how dirty talk in Polish sounds.





	Irregular romance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all mistakes :)  
Enjoy!

The clock read nine when Taeyong stood in front of Jaehyun's office, clenching in his sweaty hands briefcase with his latest project. His fist reached the door a few times, but he had never knocked on. He was kinda stressed out. After all, Jaehyun still was his stern boss. In addition, they had heated sex on the photocopier last night what was making whole situation even more awkward. Taeyong didn't know how could it affect their relationship, if it did, anyway. When they finished, Jaehyun only dressed himself, told him to clean up, and disappeared behind the office door. Half an hour later, Taeyong finished carefully collecting all embarrassing copies of his cock, disinfecting photocopier, and eventually fixing himself. He wanted to wait for Jaehyun until he come out, but minutes went by and he never did. Taeyong started thinking that he is just a workaholic or he is as much embarrassed as he himself and he don't want to see him ever again, either he just lives in this fucking office. And the last one wasn't that stupid idea, considering that Jaehyun's office had to be really exclusive.

Taeyong took some more deep breathes and finally felt that he has guts to open the fucking door, so he knocked on and just entered without waiting for permission.

He actually didn't know how should he start the conversation with his one-night stand. Maybe like cute _morning darling_, or maybe like flirty _how's my bossy feeling?_

So he eventually chose the right neutral one.

"Hi."

Jaehyun gave him a quick glance and returned to facing documents which were lying on his desk. The desk size of a car. "Oh hi, Taeyong, come in."

It sounded... suspiciously nice. Suspiciously for Taeyong. But he politely came closer to the desk and thought that Jaehyun looked and smelled surprisingly good as someone who lives in the office.

"Here's the project you asked." Taeyong put the briefcase down on the desk.

"Thanks," said Jaehyun.

Taeyong waited for a while for something more from his boss' lips, but while it wasn't coming, he started to back off. But he was immediately stopped by hand gripping on his own wrist.

"Wait," hissed Jaehyun. "We were going to talk. About your advancement, don't you remember?"

Taeyong rolled his eyes. "If you're gonna propose me to give you a blowjob in exchange for pay bump or something, I swear to God-" 

"Shut up and sit down, you moron!" Jaehyun scolded him and pointed at the chair in front of him, on the other side of desk, where Taeyong promptly sat. "Why do you think I only see you like that? I'm giving you advancement because you deserve it. I know that I was harsh with you by following months, but understand, you had to prove yourself. Now, I, and CEO, and everyone are sure you can deal with every task and work under pressure. So... I decided, you will get your own office, much smaller than this of course, but still more comfortable than that open space, and buff. And title of my right-handed man."

It took a moment when Taeyong processed Jaehyun's pronouncement and finally uttered, "Oh... Thank you." 

"Don't thank me, it's normal thing. If employee works good, he will be appreciated, in his time." 

"Yeah, maybe it is. I just... I didn't expect this." Taeyong scratched his head, avoiding his boss' sight. 

"Chill, it's not that big deal." Jaehyun sank into his chair and gave Taeyong a glance. "But I got one more thing to you." 

"Oh, really?" Man widened his eyes. 

"Actually, I... I'd like to take you out to dinner. Tonight." Jaehyun told rather firmly, but his ears became a bit more red than they should be. 

"For a date?!" Taeyong almost choked on. 

"Woah, take it easy, honey. We've been friends for years. I wanted to improve our relationship, but okay. It can be a date, if you want." Jaehyun shrugged like it was nothing. 

But for Taeyong it wasn't. The guy he had terrible crush on for about eight years just invited him to a dinner. The guy he had office sex with last night wanted take him on a date. That guy was his fucking hot boss, so it was nothing special that his answer was-

"No."

"Huh?" That was only sound which left Jaehyun's mouth. 

"No, Jaehyun, no." Taeyong stood from his sit. He was pissed off. The guy, who just invited him to a dinner, had ignored his feelings for eight years. The guy, who wanted to take him for a date, had fucked him last night on a fucking photocopier without any feelings. That guy was his boss who had treated him like shit for whole last year. 

"But why?" Jaehyun asked, still sitting calmly in his chair. 

"Why?! Jaehyun, what the fuck is wrong with you? Do you think that last night changed anything between us? Maybe you thought that if you give me comfy office and a buff, I'll come myself to you and give you my ass in gratitude? Jaehyun, we've never been friends, maybe just rivals who needed each other to not go crazy in this fucking corpo world. I don't need that fucking promotion. Never return to this conversation." Taeyong finished his statement. 

"Okay, let's forget about it," said man like nothing happened. "But advancement was nothing personal, I'm still gonna give it to you." 

"As you like." 

Taeyong was heading for the door when Jaehyun's voice stopped him, "Hey, Taeyong!" 

"What now?" 

"Better watch out." Jaehyun winked and started typing something on his computer. 

"Asshole," muttered Taeyong and slammed the door behind him. 

***

It was boring working day for Taeyong. He had just finished struggle with his paper work and when he wanted to finalise documentation of some marketing's transactions and put all sheets together, it turned out that there was lack of staples in his stapler.

"Shit. Always under the dark cloud." He rolled his eyes. 

"Taeyong, are you having a lunch with us? We have a break." Suddenly Taeil peeked out from his working station. 

"Yeah, give me a second. I just want to end one thing. You can already go to the bistro, I'll catch up with you." 

"Okay. See you." Man grabbed his jacket, smartphone, and wallet, and then left. 

Meanwhile, Taeyong headed for the storage room, where office supplies were stored. He wanted to quickly sort the documents and go. He was starting to get hungry. Annoingly, he couldn't find those staples, so he spent a while on nervous searching of drawers. And then things ran instantly. He heard the door locked and felt strong hands on his hips. 

"Jaehyun. Leave. Now" snapped Taeyong. 

"Oh, baby, don't be so rude." 

"God... What the fuck you want now?" asked Taeyong still without changing his position. He didn't want to see the face of his boss in that moment. 

"Okay, Taeyong, I'm gonna put it straight. You really pissed me off." Jaehyun tightened grip on boy's hips, pulling their bodies closer. "I have never been that kind to anyone in this fucking company like to you this morning since I first entered this building years ago. I gave you advancement and asked you for a fucking dinner like... a friend who I used to be. But you... You showed that you are still such a brat. And now I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

Jaehyun's breath was so hot, Taeyong even started wondering, if it could leave marks on his skin. Man  
replaced his hands from Taeyong's hips to his tie to lossen it. Further, he started working on few first buttons of his shirt.

"I had my own reasons. Jaehyun please, stop now." Thrills shook his body, while his boss' lips was tracing a way along his neck.

"Nah baby, I'll show you that no one can reject me. Ah... I wanted you so bad."

"Stop or I'll report you for a mobbing."

"No, you won't. You want it as much as I do, " whispered Jaehyun straight into another man's ear, playing with his earlobe.

"I don't want to, fuck off."

"Taeyong... you're already hard, don't bullshit me."

He quickly checked his privates. Well, he was hard as fuck, furthermore, he was losing his mind with every single second of Jaehyun's touch, so it was a matter of time when Taeyong gave up and said, "Fuck it."

He finally turned around and with surprising strength pinned Jaehyun to the door, causing a bit noise.

"Woah baby, we need to be quiet. There's still many people outside."

"Great, so stop talking." 

And then, Taeyong shut him up with a passionate kiss. Seconds after, their both jackets felt on the floor. Taeyong rapidly got to Jaehyun's tie and ripped it off from his neck. He began to unbuttoning boss' shirt, simultaneously kissing and grinding on him.

"Fuck, I like it when you show your claws," gasped Jaehyun, breaking a kiss.

"Is it that weird that I want to see you topless as fast as possible?" Taeyong slid his shirt down, exposing Jaehyun's well-built torso and immediately chose spot on his collarbone, which started sucking eagerly. Jaehyun leaned his head against the door, giving in to the feeling. His hands were stroking Taeyong's waist, but after a moment, he replaced them to shorter's belt, trying to unbuckle it. Next, Jaehyun unzipped boy's pants and slid his palm inside, causing Taeyong to gritting his teeth on Jaehyun's skin. He was stroking his already hard cock through the fabric of his underwear, when Taeyong moved his mouth from Jaehyun's collarbone to his lips, licking all the way up. Taeyong tangled his fingers with man's hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. After few more strokes, Jaehyun slipped his hands into Taeyong boxers, and squeezed them on his cheeks. He was rubbing his butt for a while, but when his fingers got closer to his entrance, Taeyong bit his lower lip strongly. 

"Agh... What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Last night you entered me like a fucking bulldozer. You gonna prepare me properly this time or should I do it by myself?" 

Evil smirk appeared on a Jaehyun's face. "Actually, I would really like to enjoy a little show." 

"Okay." Taeyong stepped back. "So watch carefully." 

He easily kicked off his shoes and socks, then he took off his pants and boxers, remaining in shirt to not show everything at once. 

"Ready?" Taeyong sat himself down on the floor with his legs spreaded widely. 

"Just do your thing." Jaehyun was trying to look cool, but he truly felt a problem in his pants getting bigger and bigger. 

So Taeyong started giving his little performance, sucking his three fingers, one by one. Afterwards, he pressed first onto his entrance and next pushed it deeply inside, looking straight into Jaehyun's eyes. He wiggled it a few times and added second finger, sighing loudly. Jaehyun just stood there with his arms crossed and a huge urge to touch Taeyong or at least himself, but he decided to stay strong. When Taeyong added third finger and started stretching himself with all of them, scissoring and twiddling every moment, his attitude changed. Taeyong gave up on eye contact, shutting his eyes instead. To avoid moans leaving his throat, he bit his lips.

Jaehyun didn't know how much time passed. It could be five minutes or even half an hour, but when he saw first beads of sweat on Taeyong's temple, he decided to end the show. 

"Oh my fucking God, stop looking like a fucking porn star." He grabbed Taeyong by the hair and harshly pulled him up to make him stand on his feet. Then he threw all binders and other accessories off from the nearby cabinet with a bang and sat Taeyong onto it. 

"Woah, boss man, you were the one who told me to be quiet," spited Taeyong. 

"Fuck it. I'll fire everyone, who dare knock on this door." Jaehyun's lips almost brushed with Taeyong's. "Take off these rags, here's fucking hot." His hands started working with the rest of buttons of Taeyong's shirt, and Taeyong himself pulled of his neck tie. Actually, he was surprised how easy he let undress himself and left fully naked in front of his boss. 

Jaehyun finally connected their lips together again, but only for a while. Wet kisses ran down Taeyong's neck straight to exposed chest. Jaehyun was tracing it carefully, but when he licked one of Taeyong's nipple, he heard a muffled moan. Aware of boy's reaction, he started to suck it harder intentionally, causing a round of whimpers and heavy breaths from his mouth. Taeyong put his hands on Jaehyun's shoulders and started stroking him along them, while taller was holding him firmly by the waist. It was a nice moment for them both, especially cause they didn't be at each other throats. But Taeyong decided to remind Jaehyun why they were there. He put his leg's around Jaehyun's hips and pulled him closer. He reached his boss' belt and unbuckle it, then slipped one hand into unzipped pants. Taeyong pulled out Jaehyun's erected member and started rubbing up against him. He cupped his cheeks and pulled to another kiss. Taeyong certainly started enjoying his boss' lips too much, maybe because he had dreamed about them often during university days. 

"Okay, enough teasing." Jaehyun broke the kiss, trying to pull his pants and boxers down to his ankles. 

"Oh really? I thought you forgot your purpose," said Taeyong, while Jaehyun was spreading a layer of saliva on his cock. "Ugh, if you came here just to fuck me, couldn't you bring the lube or something?" 

"Maybe you think that I am the type who fucks around with secretaries, but no. I don't keep things like these at work." He put his both hands on the edge of the cabinet, closing Taeyong between his arms. "And you were the one who didn't want go to dinner," whispered, looking deeply into his eyes. 

Then Jaehyun reminded himself that he was quite hurt by rejecting and pushed Taeyong's chest making him lay back on the cabinet with his shoulders put against the wall. He raised his spreaded legs and positioned himself in front of Taeyong's entrance. "Ah, baby, I wish I could be as harsh as I want with you, but I can't when you look at me with that scared eyes." 

"Pfff... Do what you want, your dick isn't something special for... A-ah!" Taeyong unfinished his sentence cause of Jaehyun thrusting into him by surprise. He went slow, but hard and entirely. Taeyong had to cover his mouth to not scream. 

Even Jaehyun needed a moment to calm his breath, he got dizzy when Taeyong tightened himself on his cock. After a while, Jaehyun put Taeyong's legs upwards, on his arms and started moving in a slow pace. Taeyong was gradually relaxing himself and moved his hands from his face to edge of cabinet. He was gripping on it tighter with every Jaehyun's thrust when his lover interlocked their fingers and pinned his palms to the wall, above his head. 

"Say the same what you did last night, baby. You sounded so pretty," commanded Jaehyun. 

Taeyong was hesitating for a while. He didn't want to be that submissive for Jaehyun, so badly, but he also wanted him to fuck him until they were out of breath and that was the best way to appease him.

"You... You are the boss. My boss... I'll do whatever you want, just please, fuck me faster and harder." Taeyong coughted up, feeling blush appearing on his face. 

"Okay, baby, I'll do." Jaehyun let go of Taeyong hands, grabbing him by hips instead. Man put his leg's around Jaehyun's shoulders and pulled him closer. Boss kept a promise and speeded up rapidly, hovering over Taeyong's body. He was pulling out to half of his length and pushing balls deep, making Taeyong to moan into his neck. 

"Is anything what you want me to do for you, baby?" asked Jaehyun without stopping his moves. 

"Kiss me, p-please." He breathed out and then Jaehyun just pressed his lips against Taeyong's. They were kissing carelessly, tongues tangled and teeth crushed, but it was all what Taeyong needed. Beside good fucking, of course. 

Jaehyun's thrusts started becoming more and more irregular, what meant that he was close, so he grabbed Taeyong's cock and began to pump him. They stopped kissing to get some air, but their mouths were still close and hot breathes were mixing. Taeyong's vision became blurry and after few more moves, he cummed on Jaehyun's hand. Jaehyun kept thrusting, prolonging boy's orgasm, but right after he also finished inside him with a quiet curse on his lips. He fell onto Taeyong, resting head on his chest. They both were doing nothing, but heavy breathing. Taeyong closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, but he open them when he stopped feeling warmness of Jaehyun's body. 

"Hey! That's my boxers, what are you doing!?" asked Taeyong when he saw Jaehyun wiping his hand with a cloth of his underwear. 

"Yeah, your boxers. And your cum." Jaehyun finished cleaning himself and threw dirty boxers to Taeyong. 

Taeyong flinched, but then he thought that he'll rather skip wearing underwear that time and just started wiping his butt, thighs and a cabinet. During this time, Jaehyun got dressed and even collected all Taeyong's clothes from the floor. 

"Thanks," said Taeyong, taking his things from Jaehyun. "Umm... We're gonna leave now just like nothing happened, huh?" He asked, putting pants on his bare butt. 

"Yeah, actually, I'll go first and you about fifteen minutes after." Jaehyun fixed his tie. "You know, it would be suspicious if we get out together."

"Yeah... You are right, I just... Nevermind."

"Oh! I almost forgot." Jaehyun pulled pair of keys out of pocket of his jacket. "Here's keys to your new office." 

"I told you that I don't want this advancement." 

"Honestly, I don't give a shit. Sometimes I think you are the only worker who are good for something in this department." He came to Taeyong and slipped keys into his back pocket. "And really, this isn't because... That all. We can now forget about it and hate each other like we used to." Jaehyun started walking towards the door. "Don't forget to take your dirty boxers, it's gross." 

Taeyong was looking like his boss is reaching to a door handle. Today he lost definitely all remains of his dignity, which scrupulously collected last night, so why wouldn't he try? 

"Hey, Jaehyun! Umm... So what about that dinner?"


End file.
